


It's just a little crush

by Merideath



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, So damn fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has a little crush, not that she would admit to that. No, she is just going to continue on watching movies with Steve and everything is going to be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just a little crush

**Author's Note:**

> It started as a random plotbunny that I told Katertots about and her reply was "I need that fic." So here it is in all it's fluffy glory. 
> 
> Thanks go to nessismore for beta reading services rendered and Katertots for enabling the hell out of me. They both deserve medals...or just more fic.
> 
> Title from 'Crush' by Jennifer Paige

"If you sigh one more time I'm having JARVIS tell Steve about your crush. I'm sure there is more than enough video of you mooning over him," Jane said as she poured herself another coffee.

"What? I do not have a crush on Steve," Darcy spluttered cheeks turning pink. "Don't you have science to do Jane? Science!"

"I'm waiting on the data and you need to tell him," Jane said as she spooned an obscene amount of sugar into her mug.

"I do not have a crush on Captain Rogers," Darcy protested tearing open a box of pop-tarts with more force than was strictly needed.

"You're a liar, Lewis," Clint said from behind Darcy,and she jumped, sending a foil wrapped packet of pop-tarts flying through the air. Clint deftly plucked the offending breakfast pastry from the air with a smirk.

"You're delusional and no birds in the labs," Darcy glared grabbing the packet and tearing it open, dropping the pop-tarts in the toaster and slamming down the lever. Okay maybe she had a teeny bit of a crush, but really how could she not? Steve was gorgeous and kind and had a dry sense of humour and a smile that admittedly made her weak in the knees.

"This is the kitchen not the lab and you are warm for Captain America's form," Clint grinned and grabbed a pop-tart as it popped up from their overly aggressive toaster.

"When was the last time you went on a date Darcy?" Jane asked.

"I dunno," Darcy said, arms crossed defensively under her chest. "Awhile."

"Because you turned down the last three agents, two lab assistants and Brian the barista flat _because_ you are crushing so hard on Steve," Jane said and sipped her coffee flavoured sugar solution. 

"I'm not crushing on him. And not one of those agents actually looked me in the eye when asking me out."

"You tased Agent Jefferies when he asked you out for drinks."

"He deserved it," Darcy said defensively. Jefferies hadn't asked her out, he just asked her tits to come over to his quarters. Darcy had declines and he called her a fucking tease. Assface. She would have stomped on his balls if Coulson hadn't magically appeared at her side stone faced and with the appropriate paperwork for discharging a weapon within SHIELD HQ. 

"You should ask Steve out," Clint nodded balancing a butter knife on the tip of his pinky finger.

"I'm not--"

"They watch movies every Thursday night. It's like they're dating without actually..." Jane said voice trailing off as her Starkpad trilled.

"Hello. Steve has a girlfriend. Pretty blonde, nice smile, named Beth. Ring any bells?"

"Nope, the waitress walked," Clint grinned. 

"What the hell is with you and alliteration?" Darcy snarked.

"Steve is a free agent. Unless you count his intense relationship with his shield."

"You would be one to know about obscene relationships with inanimate objects, Hawkeye," Darcy said eyebrows arched.

"I dunno, Darce, how are the batteries holding up in your vibrator?" Clint grinned.

"Fu--"

"Darcy, I need you,"Jane said as she trotted out the door, muttering incomprehensibly to herself.

Darcy sighed and bolted after her, Clint's laughter following her down the hall.

.........

"I'm pretty sure you are on a war movie ban," Darcy said as she flopped down on the couch next to Steve. She was not going to think about crushes, the conversation in the lab or how her belly flipped when Steve smiled at her.

"Hey Darce. It's not Thursday is it?" 

"Nope. Thor kidnapped my scientist so hand over the remote," she said and poked Steve in the ribs with her finger and he squirmed, mouth twitching. Darcy narrowed her gaze and poked Steve again. He barked out a laugh and pushed her hand away.

"Quit it," Steve groused.

"You're ticklish," Darcy exclaimed. This quite possibly the best piece of information she had found out, since finding out where the good coffee was hidden in the communal kitchen. Coffee was vital. She dug her fingers into Steve's sides, grinning like an idiot at Steve's unmanly squeak. "Darcy," Steve said as he wriggled and laughed under her hand . She laughed in delight until Steve turned the tables and tickled her back. They rolled around on the couch laughing like kids. Steve grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the cushion above her head.

Darcy squirmed as Steve as he held himself over her. His left hand tickling at her side though her blue cardigan.

"Okay okay! I give," Darcy gasped out. Steve grinned down at her, face flushed and eyes shining with mischief. "You are such a jerk, Rogers."

Darcy licked her lips and Steve's gaze flicked from her eyes to her mouth. She was pretty sure the butterflies in her belly had turned into a hurricane or possibly a tropical storm. Steve leaned forward slowly and presses his mouth to hers. It was firm and sweet. All lips and no tongue. Darcy gasped, arching into him. Steve deepened the kiss, slipped his tongue between her lips. He tasted of strawberry candy and it took a few moments for it to register.

"You stole my Twizzlers," Darcy said when he pulled away.

"I kiss you and that's all you have to say? That I stole your candy," Steve laughed, pressing their foreheads together.

"Is it better or worse than admitting I might possibly have been crushing on you for awhile now?" Darcy said wincing a little when Steve raised his head to look down at her eyebrows twitching up his forehead. Darcy arched her own eyebrows back.

"Really?" Steve asked.

"No, not really. Yes, of course you ass," she huffed and rolled her eyes. "Also you owe me liquorice." 

Steve grinned down at her kissed her eyelids closed, the tip of her nose, kissed her mouth gently, his hand warm on her side where her shirt had ridden up and nuzzled against her throat. "Wanted to ask you out for awhile now. Wasn't quite sure if you'd say yes."

"You're kidding me right? Yes of course I will go out with you."

He pressed her down into soft cushions of the couch, mouth leaving a hot and wet trail down her neck. Darcy tangled her fingers in his perfect hair, eyes closed tight. Her hands tightened on his hair, nails scraped against his scalp, when he found a sensitive spot on her skin. Her whole body felt lit up, heat sparked low in her belly. Steve's teeth grazed the skin on her neck and he shifted to press his thigh against her center rucking her skirt up around her hips. 

"God," Darcy moaned. She was dizzy from his kisses, from his hands roaming over her body. He was hard against her hip and that sent more liquid heat between her thighs. Her eyes fluttered shut and she rocked her hips against his thigh seeking more friction. Steve placed open mouth kisses along her collarbone, tongue swirling patterns against her skin. 

"Darcy, we should slow down before this...goes to far," Steve said raggedly. His hand was burrowed under her shirt kneading her breast through the thin lace and satin of her bra. Darcy made a needy sound and tugged his hair to fit their mouths back together. She felt him grin against her mouth and she scraped her hands down his neck and back. Steve shuddered, a low groan spilling from his lips. "Darcy c'mon." 

Steve pushed himself up, sliding his hand away from her aching nipple to safer territory. The hard calluses on the pads of his fingers dragged over her skin. Steve shifted above her, his thigh pressed firmly between her parted thighs as they untangled themselves. Their eyes meet and a low curse spills from Steve's lips. His eyes are dark, lips flushed pink, perfect hair sticking up at odd angles that would make her laugh if she could draw the air into her lungs. Steve leaned down and kissed her hard, Darcy clutched at his shoulders, arching up of the cushions. She rolled her hips and cried out as lights sparked behind her eyes. Her nails dug into Steve's shirt, toes curled as orgasm rippled through her body.

When her eyes fluttered open Steve pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "Hey there."

"Oh my God," Darcy said and covered her burning hot face with her hand. Steve pulled her hand away and kissed her, a soft brush of his lips against hers. She opened her mouth for him and shivered when his tongue touched hers. He pulled away and sat up putting a little distance between them, a smug grin plastered across his face.

"You're gorgeous," Steve said.

"Hush you." 

"You wanna watch a movie?" Steve asked flicking his gaze over to the entertainment center. 

"We could do that or....," Darcy said wetting her lips and dropping her gaze to the bulge in his pants. D Steve groaned. 

"Don't even think it, Darcy. M' not gonna come in my pants like a school boy," Steve said. He grabbed the remote control and flicked to the movie selection screen while not so subtly adjusting himself.

"I wasn't thinking anything," Darcy said and kissed his cheek before settling into Steve's side. 

"Liar."


End file.
